


Speechless

by karyv_mp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyv_mp/pseuds/karyv_mp
Summary: Inspired in the song called “Speechless” by Dan + Say. Hope that we can get a scene like this...❤️
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Kudos: 4





	Speechless

"You say you'll be down in five, the smell of your perfume is floating down the stairs, you're fixing up your hair like you do"

FP is waiting for Alice in the living room, they're supposed to leave the house in 10 minutes and she is still upstairs, they are going to be chaperones in their kids prom but it kinda feels like their own prom, they never had the chance to go together to the first one so this feels like the perfect opportunity to actually enjoy a prom.

"Al, we're going to be late!" he yells, "I'm coming!, it's not like they are waiting for us to start the prom" she replies with a chuckle, she is fixing her curls one last time before she comes downstairs, he rolls his eyes but chuckles too. 

"I know that I'll be a mess the second that I see you, you won't be surprised, it happens every time, it's nothing new"

He's trying to be calm but he knows that the moment he sees her he will find very hard to be able to speak again...

"It's always on a night like tonight, I thank God you can read my mind, 'cause when you look at me with those eyes"

He's fixing his bow tie in front of the mirror when the sound of her heels get his attention and he looks up to the stairs and he sees her...

It's like the world stop moving for a few seconds, in front of him is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. 

He locks eyes with her and she offers him a smile, he opens his mouth to say something but it looks like it's impossible for him to form words right now...

"I'm speechless, staring at you, standing there in that dress, what it's doing to me, ain't a secret, 'cause watching you is all that I can do"

She is wearing a tight black dress that reaches below her knees, her short curls perfectly made, her makeup impeccable, not too much, not too little.

His heart is beating so fast that he's sure they both can hear it, he takes a few steps in her direction. He takes her hands in his and looks at her from head to toe and just shakes his head, a chuckle leaves his mouth.

"I swear that I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world" he says sneaking his arms around her waist pulling her body closer to his, she chuckles too at his sweet words and puts her arms around his neck pulling his face closer to hers "I'm a pretty lucky girl too" she says with a low voice, pulling her lip between her teeth and rubbing her nose with his.

"And I'm speechless, you already know that you're my weakness, after all this time I'm just as nervous, every time you walk into the room, I'm speechless"

He doesn't want to ruin her lipstick but he can't help it, he groans and close the small distance between them and smash their lips together, tightening his grip on her waist, she kisses him back and moans softly against his mouth. 

They pulled away slowly from each other and she smirks at him, he runs his thumb against her lip fixing her lipstick, "Let's go have some fun handsome" She says, he smirks back and nods, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door, knowing that this will be one of the best nights of their lives.

"It started when you said hello, just did something to me and I've been in a daze, ever since the day that we met"

From the moment he met her he was shocked, even if he tried to deny it he couldn't stop looking at her, when they shared a class, during lunch time, when they were at the same party, he always was looking at her...

"You take the breath out of my lungs, can't even fight it and all of the words out of my mouth without even trying"

He got scared, because he was feeling something he had never felt before, just a little glance at him, a little smile was enough for him to smile like a fool.

He was falling in love with her...

Little did he know that she was always looking at him too...

"And I'm speechless, staring at you, standing there in that dress, what it's doing to me, ain't a secret"

And now, 25 years later, he's standing at the altar waiting for her, the doors open and there she is and he is looking at her the same way he did all those years ago.

He felt like that insecure teenage boy that was madly in love with her, the difference now is that she was his and he was minutes away from promising his life to her.

Every step she take into his direction was making his heart beat faster and faster, his eyes filling with tears, there's only one person in this world that can turn him into silly putty and that person is Alice Smith...

Wearing a silk white dress, a bouquet of flowers in her hands and that gorgeous smile. She reaches the altar and he offers her a hand that she gladly takes, a tear scapes his eye and she quickly wipes it away.

"'Cause watching you is all that I can do and I'm speechless"

He barely registers what the priest is saying, he's just lost, looking at the woman in front of him, they read their vows, they say "I do" and now it's time to finally kiss the bride "And now I pronounce you husband and wife, you can kiss the-..." the priest couldn't finish that line because FP was already pulling Alice from her waist with one hand and the other was on her cheek bringing her face to his and gluing their lips together a second later, her hands holding his face and scratching lightly at his beard, the hand that was on her face traveled to her waist to pull her closer and he picks her up and spins her around, Alice chuckles against his lips and when he finally gets her down they pull away from each other and he rests his forehead against hers, "I love you so damn much Mrs Jones" He says "I love you so much more Mr Jones" happy tears filling their eyes.

"It's always on a night like tonight, I thank God you can read my mind"

As they share their first dance as husband and wife, there are no words needed in that moment, she had her head resting on his shoulder and her arms around his neck, his arms firmly around her waist, his head on top of hers as they sway slowly to the song...

"'Cause when you look at me with those eyes, I'm speechless"

They have dreamed about this moment so many times and they are finally married, all of their kids are happy, after decades of denying their feelings for each other, they understood that they are soulmates, because soulmates always find their way back to each other, no matter how hard the path can get, they did that, they find each other again but this time they're not going to let the other go, no matter what happen, this is forever.

"After all this time it has always been you" he whispers in her hair, she picks up her head and smiles at him "Took us a while huh..." she says and he chuckles at that, she cups his cheeks with her hands and kisses him slowly, "But it was worth it" she replies after the kiss. He runs his thumb through her jawline and says "Absolutely".

He keeps staring at her with a smile on his face, those blue eyes of hers, where he can get lost, where he feels safe, those eyes that make his legs go weak, he can keep staring at them forever...

"You already know that you're my weakness, after all this time I'm just as nervous, every time you walk into the room"

And no matter if they're 18, or 25 or in their 40's, every time he looks at her feels like the first time, she always takes his breath away, she sometimes catches him staring at her smiling like a fool and she roll her eyes at him and slaps him for being to cheesy, knowing that deep down she loves it that he always is looking at her...

"I'm speechless"

Because they always say that just one look can say more than a thousand words...


End file.
